Amnesia
by Ritak
Summary: Gou fue sincera con sus sentimientos, Haruka no lo fue, ha causa de eso él se culpa por el accidente que tuvo ella, perdiendo la memoria; ahora hará todo lo posible para enamorarla nuevamente y así poder esta vez ser sincero con sus sentimientos.
1. Accidente

_Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí rechazarla ¡Menos cuándo realmente siento lo mismo que ella! Soy un completo idiota, por mi.. Por mi culpa ella está aquí._

 _No me voy a separar de su lado hasta que vea nuevamente sus ojos llenos de brillo, la contemplo, tan frágil en esta cama, con esa mascarilla de oxígeno que cubre la mitad de su hermoso rostro y.. esa venda, esa venda en su cabeza que tanto me aterra, solo quiero que ella este bien, para esta vez, ser sincero con mis sentimientos..._

 **Dos días antes**

Era algo tarde, casi todos los alumnos se habían ido, excepto los chicos del club de natación, una vez terminó su entrenamiento, cada uno se dispuso a volver a casa, era la oportunidad de la chica pelirroja, confesar el amor que sentía a su senpai.

Ha-haruka - senpai .. - dijo la chica mientras agarraba de la camisa al mencionado

Oh, Kou ¿Que pasa? - preguntó con seriedad, algo normal en él

¿Podemos hablar? - el color rojo empezaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas

Claro -

Pero.. ha solas - dijo, volteando a ver a los demás chicos que los esperaban en la entrada

Haru asintió, se acerco a sus amigos y les pidió que se adelantaran, sin hacer preguntas, ellos obedecieron, luego volvió a donde estaba Gou.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, no podían dejar de verse, ella amaba tanto esos hermosos ojos azules, tan libres, mientras él amaba esos ojos tan brillosos y llenos de vida, el silencio no incómodo fue interrumpido por él, el cual aclaro la garganta y desvío su mirada.

Oh, mmm - empezaba a ponerse nerviosa - Ay.. ¿como decirlo?

Solo se sincera - si tan solo el pudiera hacer lo mismo

Haruka - senpai.. tú me - ¿Realmente era buena idea decírselo? ¿Y si la rechazaba? Sus pensamientos se llenaron de negatividad, dejando silencio entre ambos

¿Kou? ¿Que pasa? - dijo mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacía ella - ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Quieres que hable con Rin para que te ayude?

¿Eh? No, no, nada de eso -

¿Entonces? -

Es ahora o nunca - ¡Me gustas! - cerró los ojos, esperando la peor de las respuestas

El chico ya lo sabía, así que no había sorpresa en su rostro; solo se limitó a volver a desviar la mirada.

Hora de mentir - Lo lamento, yo no siento lo mismo - ¡Claro que lo hacía! ¡Estaba enamorado de ella! .. pero mintió por el "bien" de la chica

El corazón de la chica de rompió, ella sabía.. sabía que no debía confesar sus sentimientos, pero ¿Y esas señales de amor? ¿Acaso era solo amistad? ¡Mierda! Debió saberlo.. se sentía tan estúpida, no le quedó de otra más que sonreír mientras lagrimas saladas invadían sus ojos, ojos que el chico tanto amaba pero no se atrevía a confesar.

¡Esta bien! - dijo sonriendo, cada vez más las lagrimas salían como si de una cascada se tratara

Haru apretó su puño, no quería hacerle daño, por eso mismo no era sincero con ella.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya - ella trataba de ser fuerte, obviamente no lo lograba - Hasta luego.. Haruka - senpai

Haru se quedó allí, paralizado luego de haberle roto el corazón a la chica que le gustaba, se sentía como una total mierda, pero sabía que seria lo mejor para ella, ese tipo de pensamientos invadía su mente hasta que un ruido lo desconcentro ¿Un choque? Volteó a la salida, se le erizo la piel, sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un instante, ahí estaba ella, en el frío pavimento de esa calle.

¡GOU! - gritó asustado, corrió hasta dónde estaba ella, había sangre goteando de su cabeza, él pensaba lo peor

El señor que por accidente la había atropellado bajó de su carro y llamó a una ambulancia, llegaron poco tiempo después, Gou seguía respirando pero no sabían que podía pasar de camino al hospital.

¿Usted es algún familiar? - preguntó uno de los paramédicos a Haru

Yo.. - vio como Gou era subida a la ambulancia - soy su amigo

¿Puede avisarle a algún familiar? -

Si -

Se lo encargo, por favor - se dirigió a la ambulancia - ¡Gracias!

Haru estaba en shock ¡Tenía que avisarle rápido a Rin!

 **Presente**

En resumen fue eso, sin contar como se puso Rin cuándo Haru le contó TODO lo sucedido, casi es él quién termina en el hospital, aunque así lo hubiera preferido.

Haru tenía unas cuentas lagrimas en sus ojos, aun sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, le dolía verla así ¿¡Porqué no fue sincero desde un principio!? Si le hubiera dicho que ella es dueña de su corazón, esto no hubiera pasado.

La mano derecha de Gou comenzó a moverse, Haru se percató de eso, abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de que estuviera pasando, no es mucho de mostrar emociones pero ahora mismo él, él estaba felíz de que Gou por fin pudiera despertar.

¿Gou? - se acercó a ella para susurrar su nombre

Gou abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras la sonrisa de Haru se hacía cada vez mas grande.

Ay.. mi cabeza - que quejó mientras tocaba su cabeza, específicamente, la parte de la herida

Esta bien, no te toques - agarro la mano de Gou y la bajó - tranquila

¿Que hago aquí? - preguntó mientras observaba con atención la habitación en la que se encontraba

Bueno.. tuviste un accidente - borró la sonrisa de su rostro al recordar que él era el causante de que ella estuviera ahí - Pero no te preocupes, pronto estarás mejor - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

Gou solo se le quedó viendo, con curiosidad - ¿Y tú quién eres? -

Haru río nerviosamente - Haruka, ya sabes.. el "estilo libre" - se burló de si mismo

Mmm - Gou lo veía aun más confundida - No te conozco

Pudo pensar que era algún tipo de broma, pero ella no hacía eso, además le dijeron que el golpe en la cabeza le puede causar algún tipo de daño, como la pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, aunque se negaba a creer algo así.. eso estaba pasando.

Yo.. llamare al médico - _sera mejor que él la revisé, no quisiera causarle más daño_

* * *

 **Como cuándo Gou quiere tener Lysandritis v': huehue.. okya**


	2. ¡Lucharé por ella!

**POV Haruka**

Salí de la habitación para enviarle un mensaje a Rin, diciéndole parte de lo ocurrido, me respondió pocos segundos después diciendo que de hecho venían en camino, supongo que viene con su madre o tal vez con Sousuke.

Minutos después llegaron, efectivamente venía con su madre.. y con Sousuke.

¿¡Como está Gou!? - me preguntó su madre

Mm.. ella ha despertado - dije, evitando dar las malas noticias - el doctor esta revisándola en este momento

¿No te han dicho nada? - esta vez preguntó Rin

No.. - trataba de evitar sus miradas

Suspiraron, con tensión, tomaron asiento en espera de que salieran a darnos noticias del estado de Gou, minutos después salió el doctor, sin dar tiempo de que alguien hablara, le dio una seña a la madre de Gou para que lo acompañara, Rin fue tras ella, dejándome solo con Sousuke, el cuál; si de por si no le agradaba mucho, ahora menos con lo sucedido, pero le doy toda la razón, yo también me odio, a pesar de que el hospital estaba en movimiento, el silencio entre nosotros era incómodo, hasta que él habló.

Yo amo a Gou - si... como hermanos ¿no?, no dije nada y el fijó su mirada en mi - La amo como mujer

En ese momento abrí tanto mis ojos que podía sentir como se salían de su sitio, hubiera preferido mil veces más que siguiera el silencio incómodo, viendo que no decía nada, se dispuso a seguir hablando.

Sabes que la conozco desde que éramos unos niños, casi siempre podía convivir con ella, poco tiempo antes de que me alejara de su vida; me di cuenta de que me gustaba, fue y ha sido mi primer y único amor, al principio fue un amor inocente, un amor que nunca pude olvidar, cuándo volví a verla mi corazón se alegró tanto, seguía siendo ella misma, esa dulce y mandona niña que me había cautivado, la diferencia fue que... ya no es una niña en toda la extensión de la palabra, ella; toda una señorita, más cautivadora aun, hermosísima, con una figura que vuelve loco a cualquiera - _Esto me esta doliendo, me esta doliendo demasiado_ , pensé mientras apretaba mis puños -  
Cada vez que la veo, me enamoro mas de ella.. - hizo una pausa - me dolió tanto saber el motivo por el cuál ella esta aquí; por tu rechazo, no sé como se pudo fijar en alguien como tú - ahora su tono era de alguien molesto y claro que lo estaba, se podía notar desde lejos - Espero que se olvide de ti, en todo caso ¡Lucharé por ella! - alzó un poco su tono de voz

Me quedé callado, no sabía que responder a todo eso ¡Yo creí que la trataba tan dulce y amablemente por que la quería como una hermana! No como algo mas..

Justo a tiempo regresaron Rin, su madre y el doctor, sus caras lo dicen todo.. ya se enteraron de la situación de Gou. Su madre y el doctor entraron a la habitación de Gou, Rin se quedó con nosotros.

 **FIN POV Haruka**

Bro.. ¿Que paso? - preguntó Sousuke

Gou..- susurró

Sousuke guardó silencio para poder escuchar a Rin

Ella.. perdió la memoria - dijo, soltando unas cuentas lagrimas

Sousuke quedó impactado, realmente nunca se le cruzo por la mente que podía pasar eso

Trató de tranquilizarse - ¿E-es temporal?

No.. - las lagrimas seguían - bueno, no se sabe con certeza, pero todo indica eso, le tienen que hacer más estudios o eso fue lo que el doctor dijo

Haruka quedó paralizado, sabía que perdió la memoria pero no que seria algo permanente, vio como Rin y Sousuke se abrazaron, estaba claro que el sobraba en ese sitio.

L-lo lamento tanto - dijo, acercándose a Rin - debo irme, tengo que ponerme al día con la escuela

Rin se separó de Sousuke - Ha pesar de todo.. gracias por haber estado con ella - Haru solo asintió

Por favor mantenme informado, hasta luego -

Si, ve con cuidado -

En el camino, Haru le mando un mensaje a Makoto pidiéndole que fuera a su casa, definitivamente el ojiazul necesitaba desahogarse ¿Y que mejor que con su mejor amigo, psicológico y consejero?

 **POV Gou**

Mi cabeza duele demasiado, yo.. yo no recuerdo nada, sé que me llamo Gou, gracias a que me lo dijo una señora que dice ser mi madre, me dijo también que mi padre falleció cuándo yo era pequeña y que tengo un hermano mayor llamado Rin.

El señor que la acompañaba salió y pocos segundos después entraron dos chicos.

Gou.. - susurro entre lagrimas un chico pelirrojo

Me quede callada, realmente no sabía que decir o como actuar.

Cariño.. - dijo mi madre mientras acercaba al chico - Él es Rin..

Me sorprendí un poco he hice una pregunta un poco tonta - ¿Tú... eres mi hermano? -

Si.. - el chico sonrió, a pesar de que las lagrimas aun caían por sus mejillas

No sé el porqué, pero; sonreí, tal vez realmente eran mi família, puse mi mirada en el otro chico, alto y moreno - ¿Él también lo es? - pregunte con curiosidad

Posaron su mirada en él - Mm.. tal vez algo así - me contestó el pelirrojo

¡Rin! - lo regaño nuestra.. madre - No la confundas más - Yo solté una carcajada, realmente fue gracioso ver como le llamó la atención

Voltearon a verme y sonrieron.

Soy... - habló el moreno - Sousuke, amigo desde de la infancia - me sonrió, yo devolví la sonrisa

Realmente parecían conocerme, supongo debo confiar en ellos, pero.. ¿Y el chico pelinegro?

Oigan.. -

¿Que pasa cariño? - dijo mi madre con cara de preocupación

¿Quien es Haruka? - pregunte - Él estaba aquí cuándo desperté pero.. - hice una pausa - tampoco lo reconocí, además de que no volvió

Tuvo que regresar a su casa para ponerse al día con la escuela - respondió mi hermano - Es nuestro amigo, también lo conocemos desde pequeño, aunque.. mm.. no eramos tan unidos

Oh, ya veo..

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

Yo.. ¿Asisto a la escuela? - pregunte

Mm.. si, pero sera mejor que no regreses hasta que estés mejor - contestó mi madre - hablando de eso, iré a preguntarle al doctor cuándo te dará de alta

Esta bien.. - contesté, sería; ya que me hubiera gustado asistir a la escuela, suena divertido

Unas manos se pusieron sobre las mías - Tranquila, ya veras que pronto estarás mejor y podrás regresar a la escuela - mi hermano es muy amable, yo sonreí ante sus palabras.

 **FIN POV Gou**

Haru llegó a su casa, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Makoto sentado en las escaleras, el ojiazul le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta la sala, se sentaron y hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Makoto preguntó:

¿Como esta Gou? -

No recibió respuesta, Haru bajó la mirada y trató de contener sus lagrimas

¿Haru? - el chico empezaba a preocuparse

Ella.. -

¿Ella que? - no estaba listo para recibir una mala noticia

Perdió la memoria.. - no pudo contener más sus lagrimas

¿Qué..? - quedó en shock, le acaban de decir que su amiga perdió la memoria ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto?

Todo por mi culpa - las lagrimas aumentaban

Haru.. no digas eso -

¡Cómo no voy a decir eso si es verdad! - respiró hondo - ¡Si tan solo no la hubiera rechazado!

Makoto no sabía que decir, claro que el creía que no era su culpa pero Haru no entendería eso, es muy terco.

¡SI TAN SOLO SUPIERA AMAR! - soltó un desgarrador llanto, el ojiverde recordó el motivo por el cual su amigo no quería corresponder a los sentimientos de Gou - Sousuke.. - susurró Haru mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

¿Eh? - llamó aun más la atención de su amigo

Él.. él ama a Gou.. - dijo mientras calmada sus sollozos

¿Como hermana..? - preguntó tratando de sonar obvio

No.. -

¿Qué? - baya que estaba siendo un día bastante intenso

Me confesó que la ama como algo más -

¿Dejarás que gané su amor? - esa pregunta sorprendió a Haru - Me duele tanto como a ti que Gou este en esa situación pero.. la ayudaremos a superarla, nosotr - fue interrumpido

No es algo temporal.. -

Entiendo.. pero, ¿En serio no harás nada?, podemos ayudarla a que recuerde todo de poco en poco, seremos sus amigos nuevamente, nos gritara en cada entrenamiento como siempre, babeara por nuestros cuerpos en forma.. ¡Se volverá a enamorar de ti! - terminó con la respiración algo agitada

Claro que la ayudare.. es mi amiga

¿Que no me habías dicho que cuándo ella despertará, serías sincero con tus sentimientos? -

Ya no es la misma situación -

Tal vez no.. pero ¿Acaso esos sentimientos también han cambiado? -

Haru desvío la mirada - No.. -

¿Entonces que te impide volverla a enamorar? -

Yo.. no sé como lo hice -

Makoto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa

¿Qué es lo gracioso? - se molesto un poco

Nada nada - trató de aguantar la risa - Solo.. se tu mismo, sí así la enamoraste la primera vez, seguro funcionara de nuevo

Haru sonrió un poco - Dare lo mejor de mi.. -

¡Bien! Y recuerda.. se sincero con tus sentimientos - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

¡Lucharé por ella! - dijo, recordando las palabras de Sousuke

Y verás que ella sera feliz y te enseñará lo que es el amor -

Gracias Makoto.. - sonrió

No hay de que, amigo - devolvió la sonrisa - son 50 yenes por la terapia

Jódete - ambos rieron un poco, horas después Makoto debía regresar a su casa, se despidieron y quedaron de ir mañana juntos a la escuela, como siempre.

 **POV Sousuke**

Luego de varias horas intentando explicarle algunas cosas a Gou, su madre se percató de lo tarde que era así que nos dijo a Rin y a mi que nos fuéramos al instituto.

Pero mamá, quiero quedarme -

Cariño, no puedes perder clases -

Mamá.. ¡Por favor! Quiero compensar los días que no pude quedarme con ella - suplicó

Su madre suspiró - Esta bien.. Sou, al llegar ¿Podrías avisarle a un superior de que Rin no regresará hoy?

Claro, no hay problema - en realidad yo también quisiera quedarme, no quiero separarme de ella.. pero le hará mejor hablar con su família

Gracias pequeño - sonrió, aveces aun nos ve como unos niños

Gracias bro - chocamos puños

No hay de que - pose mi mirada sobre Gou, la cuál veía todo con curiosidad, como una niña pequeña, tan linda e inocente - bueno, entonces no vemos mañana..

Ve con cuidado - me pidió la señora Matsuoka

Nos vemos - se despidió Rin

Adiós.. mm .. ¿Sasuke? -

Parecía gracioso pero realmente me dolió que se haya equivocado - Sousuke.. - le sonreí - bye - salí para dirigirme a la estación de trenes

Al llegar al instituto fui con un superior para informarle que Rin no regresaría esta noche, tal como me lo pidió su madre, luego fui a darme una ducha; mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo.. pensaba en Gou, en que daría todo por ser yo quién estuviera en esa situación, ¿Porqué ella? Si es una persona tan buena.. ¡Es un bendito ángel!, salí de la ducha, me vestí con una pijama que consistía en solo un pants, ya que; hacía calor, me dispuse a escuchar un poco de música antes de dormir...

 _No puedo entender, por que me siento así_  
 _El quererte tanto, no basta para mi_  
 _La única verdad es mi soledad, por pensar en ti, mis lagrimas caerán.._

Gou...

 _El momento en que supe que te amaba, el crepúsculo del sol me iluminaba_  
 _Tu sonrisa impregnada en mi mente, llenándome de paz, que felicidad._

Gou..

 _El momento en que supe que te amaba, Miraba al cielo, todo se nublaba_  
 _Un destello tu sonrisa dibujó, ya no aguanto este amor._

No puedo evitar llorar..

 _No puedo entender, por que me siento así, el quererte tanto no basta para mi_  
 _No dudare mas, voy a confesar, este amor que es para ti y nadie más._

Una de las miles de canciones que me recuerdan a ella, que.. me gustaría dedicarle..

Perdí un poco la noción del tiempo, entre canciones y lágrimas; preste atención al fondo de pantalla de mi celular, contemple la foto, los tres estábamos disfrazados de policías, recuerdo que Gou nos obligó; ya que fue una fiesta de disfraces de un compañero suyo, y como nosotros teníamos el día libre, ella aprovechó, aunque en realidad nos divertimos mucho, bueno, siempre nos divertimos cuándo estamos juntos..

 **FIN POV Sousuke**

El moreno terminó dormido poco tiempo después, entré sollozos, por su parte, Haru; seguía despierto.. pasando los apuntes que le prestó Makoto, aunque sigue distrayéndose pensando en Gou, pero esta vez tratando de ser mas positivo, pensando en que algún día podría hacerla feliz.

* * *

 **Me inspire v':**

 **busquen la canción como: Asu Boku Wa Kimi Ni Ainiiku SH Ending 1 Spanish Cover de Felipe Waldhorn**

 **Aunque quedo mejor en Wattpad por la imagen su fondo de pantalla (? pero buen, espero les haya gustado (inserte aquí kokoro)**


	3. Amiga

La família Matsuoka seguía en el hospital, ya que; a Gou aún no la darían de alta por lo complicado de su situación, Rin y su madre salieron un momento para desayunar, mientras Gou haría lo mismo, con la asquerosa comida del hospital.

Provecho - dijo con amabilidad la enfermera que le llevó la comida a la pelirroja

Gracias - le dedicó una sonrisa

La enfermera salió de la habitación y Gou se dispuso a comer

Veamos.. - vio su plato; pollo, que más que "pollo" parecía tofu, lechuga a un lado, gelatina no muy apetitosa y un jugo de dudosa procedencia - Mm..

La chica dudaba si comer eso, trataba de convencerse a si misma de que comer le haría bien, de verdad que lo intentaba hasta que un sonido la sacó del trance que provocaba adivinar si era pollo o tofu.

En una de las mesitas que estaban alado de la cama, se escuchó algo sonar, su madre le había dicho que eran algunas de sus cosas, así que pensó que agarrar ese aparato no sería malo.

Era un ¿mensaje?, que decía lo siguiente:

De: Hanna (BFF)💅🙈

¡Haruka - senpai nos ha dicho que despertarte!  
Me alegra mucho saber eso ❤  
Posiblemente saliendo de la escuela vayamos todos a visitarte 💋

TKM 😘

¿Hanna? ¿Haruka? - la chica estaba tan confundida, ese último nombre le sonaba familiar pero no lo recordaba bien

Dejó el aparato donde anteriormente estaba, le restó importancia al mensaje y volvió a prestarle atención a ese intento de comida

 **POV Haruka**  
 **Horas antes**

Desperté antes de que la alarma sonará, mi cabeza dolía, sentía como en cualquier momento estallaría, me dispuse a levantarme pero fue un intento fallido; en cambio me quede sentado mirando a la nada.

No podía dejar de pensar en Gou, de hecho, así ha sido desde que me enamore de ella, pero ahora pienso en ella con preocupación, desgraciadamente también pienso en las palabras que me dijo Sousuke " _Yo amo a Gou",_ esas palabras me afectaron más de lo que pensé... _maldición._

Finalmente me levante de la cama, tome un ducha rápida, algo raro en mi, ya que, siempre pero siempre; tomo mi tiempo a solas disfrutando del agua tibia en la bañera, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de eso, sinceramente; no tenía ganas de nada.

Prepare algo de caballa, comí con pocas ganas, me gustaría tanto compartirla con ella..

Cepille mis dientes y me arregle para ir a la escuela, ahora que lo pienso, no sé como le diré a los demás que Gou.. bueno, eso.

Makoto estaba esperándome como siempre, fui hacía él.

Buenos días Haru - me saludó con su habitual sonrisa

¿Qué tienen de buenos? - dije, volteando mi mirada hacía otro lado

Él solo suspiró - ¿Vamos? - preguntó, yo asenti con la cabeza

El camino a la escuela fue silencioso, como casi siempre, al llegar fuimos a la piscina dónde se encontraban Nagisa y Rei.

Buenos días - saludo Makoto con una sonrisa

Nagisa hizo un gesto con la mano, en forma de saludo, hasta él que siempre está lleno de energía, le afectó lo de Gou y eso que aún no sabe la peor parte.

Haru.. - se acercó a mi- si estás aquí, ¿eso significa que Gou ya despertó? - una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Mm... si - evite su mirada

¿Escuchaste eso, Rei? - dijo dando saltitos al rededor del mencionado

Rei sonrió e imitó la acción del rubio, no quería interrumpir su felicidad, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo.

¡Chicos! - escuche una voz femenina dirigirse a nosotros

Es la amiga de Gou, Hanna, creo que así le dicen.

¡Hanna! - Nagisa corrió hacía ella - ¿Adivina qué?

¿Qué? - preguntó, un poco agitaba

¡Gou ya despertó! - volvió a dar saltitos

¿¡En serio!? - se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

¡Si! - aun daba saltitos

La chica dio un grito de emoción, Dios, ¿Porqué tengo que ser yo quien les diga que Gou perdió la memoria?  
La campana que anunciaba la primera clase sonó, cada quién se fue a su respectivo salón.

Pasaban las horas y no lograba concentrarme, ahora vivo pensando en ella, quiero verla, aunque no me recuerde..

Llegó la hora del receso, olvide traer bento así que fui a la cafetería por algún pan, igual no tenía mucha hambre, nos reunimos en la azotea, Nagisa invito a Hanna, al parecer no es la primera vez que comen juntos.

Haru - Nagisa llamó mi atención - ¿Crees que podríamos ir a visitar a Gou?

Mm... supongo que si - rayos, tenía que decir que no..

¿Podemos ir hoy saliendo de clases? - propuso la chica

Me parece buena idea - dijo Rei

Si, si - el de ojos rosados estaba tan felíz que hasta cierto punto, me dieron un poco de celos

El receso terminó, los de segundo grado se adelantaron dejándome sólo con Makoto.

¿Cuándo les piensas decir sobre la situación de Gou? - sabía que me preguntaría eso..

Antes de ir al hospital - dije para luego tomar camino hacía el salón

 **FIN POV Haruka**  
 **Actualidad**

Rin y su madre regresaron al hospital, mientras Gou terminaba con gran esfuerzo su "comida"

¿Como te sientes, cariño? - preguntó su madre

Mejor, ya no me duelen tanto las piernas - sonrió la chica, Gou aparte de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder la memoria, también recibió el golpe en otras parte de su cuerpo, como en las piernas, las cuales ahora tienen moretones

Que bueno, así poco a poco te sentirás mejor - la señora Matsuoka tomó las manos de su hija, conteniendo sus lagrimas

Gou sonrió ante tal acto - por cierto - llamó la atención de su familia - en ese aparato - señaló su celular - hay un... mm, mensaje creo que era

Rin tomó el celular y vio el mensaje - Oh, es de Hanna - se dirigió a su madre

¿Ella quién es? - preguntó Gou

Ella es.. - hizo una pausa - tu mejor amiga..

Oh, no la recuerdo - su tono de voz de volvió triste

Tranquila, ya la recordarás - "mintió" Rin con una sonrisa falsa

Gou sonrió sinceramente

HORAS DESPUÉS

Los chicos de segundo grado estaban en la salida esperando a Haruka y Makoto, pasaron pocos minutos y los mayores llegaron dónde estaban ellos.

Entonces.. ¿Si vamos a visitar a Gou? - preguntó la chica

Haru y Makoto intercambiaron la mirada, el ojiazul rasco su nuca, nervioso, los menores pusieron cara de confusión.

¿Pasa algo? - pregunto el chico de lentes

Chicos.. - empezó a caminar - tememos que hablar

¿Sobre que? - esta vez preguntó el pequeño rubio

Haru no contestó y siguió caminando, Makoto hizo una señal para que los siguieran, los chicos sin más que preguntar, obedecieron.

Tomaron el tren para dirigirse al hospital, en el canino el único que guardaba silencio era Haru, como siempre pero esta vez con algo de tensión, una vez llegaron al hospital Haru se detuvo.

¿Haru? - preguntó Nagisa

No sé como puedan tomar esto.. pero - suspiró - algo grave pasó con Gou..

Los chicos de asustaron un poco, se imaginaban lo peor

¿Qué fue? - preguntó Hanna con un nudo en la garganta

Haru desvío su mirada al suelo - ella.. perdió la memoria.. -

¿Qué? - las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica

¿Es una broma, cierto? - preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa falsa

Quisiera que lo fuera.. - contestó el ojiazul

El rubio comenzó a llorar, a Rei también le afectaba pero trataba de ser fuerte para Nagisa, lo tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó, el pequeño correspondió el abrazó

Chicos.. - habló Makoto - tenemos que ser fuertes por ella, la ayudaremos a recordar todo, poco a poco recuperaremos a Gou

Los chicos limpiaron sus lágrimas, aún dolidos; asintieron con la cabeza tratando de mostrar una sonrisa

Bien.. entremos - el pelinegro empezó a caminar

Entraron a recepción preguntando si aceptaban visitas, la chica que estaba a cargo dijo que si y les indicó la habitación, aunque Haru recordaba cuál era.

Tocaron la puerta para ser recibidos por Rin, saludaron en voz baja y entraron lentamente.

Hola Gou.. - dijo con calma el de ojos rosados

¿Hola? - fue como una pregunta, ya que no tenia ni puta idea de quienes eran esas personas, hasta que posó su mirada en el pelinegro

El chico notó eso, se contuvo para no ir a abrazarla

Gou - su hermano la desconcentro - Él es Nagisa - dijo señalando al pequeño

Hola, mucho gusto - sonrió la pelirroja

Nagisa volteó rápidamente hacía Rei para evitar llorar

Hanna suspiró profundamente - Yo soy Hanna -

Oh ¿Tú eres mi mejor amiga? - curiosa, inclinó un poco su cabeza de lado

La ojiverde asintió, conteniendo sus lagrimas

Soy Rei - dijo mientras trataba de consolar al rubio

¿Ustedes son pareja? - preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo en su rostro

Los chicos se apartaron rápidamente y los demás no pudieron evitar reír, Gou no entendía el porqué reían

¡N-no nada de eso! - respondió un exaltado Rei

Oh.. - fue lo único que dijo Gou, aún confundida

Hola - hizo una pausa hasta que la chica puso sus ojos en él -Soy Makoto

Gou sonrió y antes de que Haru pudiera hablar, ella lo hizo

Y tú eres.. ¿Garu? - puso su mano en su barbilla - No, espera - siguió pensando - ¡Haruka!

El ojiazul se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella recordara su nombre - Si - le dedicó una sonrisa

En eso alguien toca la puerta otra vez, Rin habré y se encuentra con un gran ramo de flores.

¿Para mi? Ay, no te hubieras molestado - se burlo el pelirrojo

Ja ja ja - dio una risa sarcástica

Pasa - Rin no pudo evitar reír

Sousuke entró y vio a los amigos de Gou, cosa que no le sorprendió

Hola Gou - se acercó a ella

Hola.. mm ¿Sousuke? -

Él asintió - te traje esto, espero te gusten - le entregó el gran ramo de rosas rojas

Son bellísimas - olio las flores - muchas gracias

Lo mejor para ti - sonrió

Haru estaba que le hervía la sangre del coraje de ver como él moreno se le adelantó, lo fulminaba con la mirada

Ejem... - Rin llamó la atención de todos

Hizo que Sousuke se apartara de su hermana

Los chicos se quedaron un poco más, hablándole a Gou de varias cosas como el club de natación, se hacía un poco tarde así que Hanna, Nagisa y Rei, tenían que irse.

¿Recuerdas como chatear? - preguntó Hanna

Mmm... creo que no, lo siento -

¿Recuerdas el mensaje? - le preguntó Rin

Gou asintió

Pues sería responder a eso - explicó

¿Me enseñarías? -

Claro - sonrío

Para que así podamos hablar - dijo Hanna

Me esforzare para aprender -

Esa es nuestra Gou - dijo Nagisa, alzando los brazos

Los chicos rieron un poco, menos Haru, él cual era el único que no hablaba

Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya - dijo con tristeza la ojiverde

Nosotros también debemos irnos - dijo Rei mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Nagisa

Esta bien, gracias por haber venido y perdonen que nos los recuerde.. - dijo Gou, bajando su mirada

¡No te preocupes! - Hanna se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos - Sé que pronto lo harás

Gou se limitó a sonreír

Hanna se separo de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada triste, los chicos se despidieron prometiendo volver pronto.

 _El pañuelo de mis lagrimas_  
 _De mi frío fuiste abrigo_  
 _Ay compañera de aventura_  
 _Ay muralla de mi castillo_

 _Aunque con distinta sangre, los dos corazones unidos_  
 _Y por que sé que no hace falta tener el mismo apellido_

 _Eres esa hermana que siempre quise tener_  
 _eres la botella que siempre calma mi sed_  
 _Nunca estaré sola dónde quiera que vaya_  
 _Siempre tendré tu escudo para ganar la batalla_

...

Todos platicaban menos Haru, como siempre...

Él sólo se limitaba a observarla, así era feliz, tan solo con verla sonreír, aunque; sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que él tanto ama...

Ya había oscurecido, el tiempo de recibir visitas estaba por acabar.

Me alegro tanto verte, pero ahora debemos irnos - dijo Makoto

Esta bien, gracias por haber venido - la chica sonrió

Supongo que yo también debo irme - el moreno rasco su nuca

Rin.. - la señora Matsuoka llamó la atención de los chicos - deberías regresar con Sousuke

No, me quedaré, de todos modos mañana ya es vier- fue interrumpido

Y aunque fuera sábado - habló la señora - recuerda que eres el capitán del equipo de natación ¿Que haran ellos sin su capitán?

Rin permaneció en silencio por unos segundos - Quiero estar con Gou.. -

Hijo, tienes una responsabilidad con esos chicos -

Hermano.. - ahora la chica habló - tienes que ir y entrenar, por que quiero ver a los mejores teniendo como capitán al mejor de todos ¡Rin Matsuoka! - concluyó con una gran sonrisa

Rin suspiró - esta bien, vendré en cuando pueda -

Imposible - interrumpió el momento Makoto - Haruka es el mejor

Gou fijó su mirada en el mencionado - eso quisiera verlo - rió

Lo veras.. - el ojiazul por fin habló, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

En el rostro de Gou de dibujo una gran sonrisa de tan solo imaginar compitiendo a esos dos.

Tocaron la puerta y Makoto, estando cerca de ella, abrió, una enfermera entró.

Oh, woow - dijo la mujer al ver a los chicos - ya sabía yo que una chica tan bonita tenia pretendientes - sonrió

¿Pre-pretendientes? - Rin fruncio el ceño

¿Pretendientes? - la chica pregunto, confundida

¡Nonono! Nada de eso - se defendió el peliverde

Haru y Sousuke se sonrojaron levemente mientras la madre de los pelirrojos reía ante tal escena.

La enfermera rió - Bueno, bueno, chicos.. la hora de visitas llego a su fin -

Rin suspiró - Bueno - beso a su madre en la mejilla y a Gou en la frente - vendré mañana

Hasta luego nama - Sousuke se acostumbre a decirle así a la madre de su amigo por un pequeño accidente que tuvo de niño, dudaba si besar a Gou en la mejilla, le daba pena aunque en anteriores ocaciones lo haya hecho, decidió mejor no hacerlo para no incomodarla

Nos vemos Gou, señora Matsuoka disculpe las molestias - se despedía Makoto

No fue ninguna molestia - la señora rió leve

Haru se limitó a hacer una reverencia en forma de despedida

Vayan con cuidado - dijo la señora

¡Hasta luego! - Gou sonrió

Una vez fuera del hospital...

Chicos - el pelirrojo habló - gracias por haber venido

No fue nada - respondió Makoto - lo hicimos con mucho gusto - sonrió

Cierto - afirmó el moreno - sabes que la queremos

 _"¿La queremos?" ¡JA! Si supiera que la ves igual que yo.._ \- pensó Haru - es lo menos que puedo hacer..

Esta bien Haru, esta bien - Rin puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico

El pelinegro sólo desvió la mirada y Makoto rió

Fue un día largo para todos, así que al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones, se dispusieron a descansar.

* * *

 **Me inspire otra vez v':**

 **La verdad es que nunca he sido de caps largos así que es la segunda vez que me pasa ¡K emoción! (? Bueno ya v:**

 **Canción: Más que amigas De Natalia y Maka**


	4. Flores

**POV** **Haruka**

Han pasado dos días desde que Sousuke le llevó flores a Gou por primera vez y yo ni me atrevo a tan siquiera llevarle un pétalo, me siento tan patético, el viernes le llevó unas rosas blancas, ayer unas rosas azules y seguramente hoy le llevara.. ¡Más rosas!

Sin saber que hacer, le hable a Makoto para que viniera, al llegar nos sentamos en la sala y guarde silencio, no sé que consejo pedir.

¿Y bien? - preguntó

Seguí guardando silencio, ni idea de como pedir un consejo de éste tipo

Luego de unos segundos viendome, habló - regalale algo que le guste -

Maldito, me conoce tan bien - Un pastel.. - susurre

Mejor hazle una escena de striper - rió

Makoto.. - lo fulmine con la mirada

¿Qué? - seguía riendo - a ella le gustan los músculos y más los tuyos

No estoy seguro de eso.. -

Cierto, tal vez hasta eso cambió.. - paró de reír - entonces regalale algo que le guste a una chica

¿A una chica? No tenía ni idea, nunca salí con una, de hecho, nunca me gustó nadie; hasta que Gou cambió eso.

Yo, no sé que podría ser -

¿Que tal si vamos a alguna tienda y le compras lo primero que te recuerde a ella? - propuso

Me parece bien -

Salimos, cerré la puerta con llave y nos dirigimos a algunas tiendas que se dedican a vender cosas.. mm, para novios.. como peluches, globos, cartas, FLORES, chocolates, cómo si para ellos fuera San Valentín todo el año.

Ya que es un pequeño pueblo, en realidad no había muchas, unas 3 o 4, las cuáles estaban en diferentes partes del pueblo.

Luego de ir a dos de ellas y no encontrar nada que me guste para Gou, decidimos que la tercera era la vencida, ya que; mientras más nos tardemos, menos sera el tiempo que pase con ella.

La tercera tienda era un poco más grande que las anteriores, pase dónde tenían las flores, ha pesar de que Sousuke le regala rosas y yo no quería hacer lo mismo y ni siquiera con diferente tipo de flor; vi unas que en verdad me gustaron demasiado.

Le pregunte a la señora que estaba a cargo, mencionó que ese tipo de flor se llama "Dalia" son realmente hermosas, así que le pedí un ramo, iba camino a la caja para pagar las flores, pasé frente a unos peluches demasiado grandes, vi uno que me llamó la atención; un gato bastante bonito, decidí comprarlo también.

Pague las flores y el peluche mientras Makoto quedó encantado con éste último, salimos de la tienda y mi celular vibró.

Sostén las cosas - dije para luego darle el peluche y las flores a Makoto

Que cosa más linda - le habló tierno al peluche

Trate de ignorarlo, vi la notificación de un nuevo mensaje, de Rin.. me apresure a leerlo.

 **De:** Rin

 **Gou fue dada de alta, vamos camino a casa**  
 **Te aviso por que de seguro querrás venir** **...**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios

¿Que paso? - preguntó Makoto

Gou fue dada de alta - conteste felíz

¡Que buena noticia! - sonrió - ¿Entonces iremos a su casa?

Así es - agarre las flores

Yo, yo me llevo el gatito - dijo abrazandolo

Rodé los ojos - Bueno, pero te recuerdo que es para Gou -

Ay - hizo puchero

Deja, eso no funciona conmigo -

¡Ah! Pero no fuera Gou por qué así si le das todo -

Tal vez - camine de una vez para por fin ir a verla

Esperame - me siguió

 **FIN POV** **Haruka**

Luego de mas o menos media hora, llegaron a la casa de la familia Matsuoka

Haru se detuvo frente al portón, mientras Makoto se adelantó un poco y tocó el timbre.

Haru - el ojiverde llamó la atención del mencionado - ¿Este gato te recordó a Gou?

No - contento a secas - Sólo pienso que es lindo y que tal vez podría gustarle, hubiera preferido comprarle un delfín

Makoto no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que Rin salió a recibirlos

Abre el portón y los invita a que pasen, una vez dentro, Rin llama a Gou que estaba en su habitación.

Pocos minutos después la pelirroja baja por las escaleras y se dirige hasta la sala, dónde se encuentran sus visitas.

La chica tenía un vestido corto color azul, con estrellas en la parte de abajo, unas sandalias amarillas y su cabello estaba suelto, ya que hace poco se había dado una ducha.

Hola.. - saludó la chica

Hola Gou - habló el ojiverde

Haru se quedó observándola, no recordaba haberla visto con el cabello suelto, _se ve.. tan linda,_ el chico se sonrojo levemente.

Ejeeemm... - el pelirrojo interrumpió los pensamientos del ojiazul

Aamm - desvió la mirada - Hola..

¿No querías darle algo? - dijo con una sonrisa Makoto

¡Era cierto! Las tenía en sus manos ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?

Si.. mm.. - se dirigió hacía Gou - espero te gusten - estiró su mano con las flores en ella mientras evitaba la mirada de la chica

¡Que hermosas! - exclamó la chica mientras tomaba el ramo

Ta-también esto - regresó con Makoto por el peluche, luego se volvió a acercar a Gou y se lo entregó

¡Ooowh! Que lindo - tomó como pudo al peluche de gatito, ya que, estaba algo grande para las pequeñas manos de la chica

Era un gatito blanco con partes de color café, ojos cerrados dando una expresión de felicidad y con un moño negro

Haru sonrió levemente ante la expresión de la chica

¡Muchas gracias! - sonrió

No hay de que.. - desvío la mirada

Paso aproximadamente una hora, cuándo Sousuke llegó con un ramo de rosas

Las flores que le había regalado Haru, ya se encontraban en un florero

Y por si no fuera poco, rato después llegó Momotarou, el cuál no había podido visitarla por asuntos familiares, pero estaba enterado de todo.

¡Gou! - gritó entre sollozos el pelianaranjado

Gou se asustó un poco, en eso los cuatro chicos mayores, regañaron con la mirada al chico

¡Lo siento! - hizo una reverencia - ¡Me presento! ¡Soy Momotarou Mikoshiba! ¡Mi pasatiempo es cazar escarabajos! ¡Mi proverbio favorito es el de "camarón que se duerme"! ¡Mi comida favorita es huevos fritos! ¡Cuándo me baño, lo primero que me lavo...!

¡MOMO! - Rin y Sousuke gritaron al mismo tiempo

Mmm.. - la chica se puso un poco nerviosa - mu-mucho gusto, Momotarou

Al sentir la incomodidad de la chica, Momo sintió como su corazón de partía en dos, cosa que ni las amenazas de Rin pudieron hacer, definitivamente no era la misma, él no sabía que era lo que Gou sentía, aparte de la incomodidad, claro.

Él sólo quería lo que todos: ver a la Gou de siempre, esa que siempre tiene una sonrisa radiante y hermosa, esa que está llena de energía, la cuál puede llegar a controlar a cuatro chicos mientras admira sus cuerpos semidesnudos.

Hablaron por un buen rato hasta que empezó a oscurecer, en realidad los chicos querían quedarse más tiempo pero la madre de Gou les corto las alas.

Chicos, lamento decir esto pero - entró a la sala - Gou ya recibió demasiadas emociones por hoy, sera mejor que descanse

Gou bajó la mirada, era cierto que aun no se acostumbraba a nada, lo cuál la agotaba mentalmente.

Tiene razón.. - pronunció Sousuke mientras se levantaba

Momotarou fue el primero en despedirse, salió y esperó a su compañero.

Gou.. - el pelinegro se acerco a ella - vendré a visitarte pronto

La chica sólo sonrió.

Sousuke salió de la casa para encontrarse a su compañero e irse a la academia juntos.

Haru, nervioso; sólo pudo hacer una pequeña reverencia para despedirse, en cambio Makoto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.

El camino a casa de Haru fue silencioso, pudo haber hecho más pero Sousuke lo irritaba demasiado.

Apenas pasaron unas horas desde que Haru llegó a su casa, pero él ya la extrañaba.

 _Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí_

 _Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego_

 _Que estupidez perderte para verlo, lo siento_

 _No espero amor ni odio_  
 _Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor_  
 _Maldigo el episodio_  
 _Lo peor es que yo fui quien lo escribió_

 _Si pudiera regresas el tiempo_  
 _Esta vez no escondería lo que siento_  
 _El silencio fue el engaño más violento_  
 _Mi terrible experimento falló._


End file.
